MAP15: The Path II (Hell Revealed II)
MAP15: The Path II is the fifteenth map of Hell Revealed II. It was designed by Jonas Feragen and uses a music track by Petter Mårtensen Called "The Temple of Judgment". The level contains a secret exit leading to MAP31: The Descent II. Overview As its name suggests, this map is a larger and much more challenging version of MAP16: The Path from Hell Revealed, especially given the drastically greater strength of the opposition that opens fire on the player from various ledges and outcroppings overlooking the eponymous path (most of the only safe ground in a level largely covered in damaging blood floors). Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP15 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. : '' '' Normal exit: Grab the Megasphere and enter the teleporter. Obtain the Shotgun. Jump onto the pillars below (slightly to the west) to obtain the BFG9000 and four Energy Cell Packs. It is imperative that you obtain it as there are plenty of powerful monsters between a miss and a second chance. The Super Shotgun is contained in the eastern room, guarded by Barons of Hell and Arch-viles. You are now in the western main room. Follow the path eastwards. Continue north at the junction to obtain a Rocket Launcher, fiercely guarded by a group of Hell Knights, as well as Mancubi on the ledges. Take out the Cyberdemon in the tunnel and advance to the stairs in the northeast corner of the eastern main room. Kill the Mancubus and Imps atop the stairs, as well as ranged monsters on the tower to your south. Do not advance too far into the tunnel just yet. Enter the tower from the blood pool, take the lift, and, as well as obtaining a Chaingun, jump off the ledge on the western side to gain invulnerability. This will aid greatly when ambushed by Revenants in the tunnel. Advance through the tunnel and make the jump for the Blue Key. Pressing the two switches will raise a walkway leading to a teleporter which takes you to the start in the western main room. Progress south to the blue key door and press the switch beyond. You will now arrive at a major junction with 4 paths. Several enemies will attack you here all while a barrier closes the exit behind you. There are several switches in the vicinity of the junction: -Make your way east, fending off a legion of monsters, most of them being Revenants. On top of the pillar in the blood pool is a Megaarmor and a switch. This switch opens the northern lattice barrier in the tunnel leading back to the eastern main room. -Turn east at the junction and then south. Down the stairs is a switch which opens the southern lattice barrier. -Further down this way is a switch which rises stairs leading to the Spider Mastermind west of the junction, guarded by some Barons and Arch-viles. -The switch on the pedestal where the Red Key resides operates a lift in the eastern main room. (The barrier trapping you will reopen when the exit tunnel to the eastern main room has been used. If teleported to the western main room without using the tunnel, it is still possible to access the junction by opening a one way door where the barrier sits)' ' 'Red and Yellow Keys ' The red and yellow keys may be obtained in any order.'' '' Red Key: '' Progress to the junction and take out the Spider Mastermind on the western path.Pressing the next switch will release a swarm of demons. Fend them off using the Berserk Fist or the Chainsaw. Backtracking to a narrow walkway may be a smart move, as the demons are able to navigate the stairs and the halls are wide enough for them to flank you. If in the offensive mood, camp in the compartment behind you and fire off those rockets. Following the path leads to a Cyberdemon guarding a switch. Press the switch, enter the walkway just risen to the south, and enter the teleporter here. You will get a Megasphere in the process. The teleport leads to the red key. '' Yellow Key: Take the lift in the eastern main room, then obtain the yellow key after fighting some resistance far inferior to what previously encountered. Now take the southern path in the junction. Kill the Spider Mastermind and its minions. Use both keys, neutralize resistance, and enter the hole behind the lowered wall. You will be teleported to an area much alike the starting area. There is a switch to the west; it activates a crusher above the single Mancubus in this room. Have a laugh at the poor Mancubus, then ascend the stairs to exit the level to MAP16: The Chapel Of Black Granite. Secret exit The secret exit will be attainable when four switches have been operated. The first three switches are all activated by impact weapons and will lower three panels towards the end, gaining access to the fourth one, which itself raises a walkway next to the regular exit. Switch 1: When pressing the second switch after obtaining the blue key, the wall behind you will lower and a switch will be revealed. Switch 2: When obtaining the yellow key, a portion of the wall lowers on the opposite wall of the lift, revealing a secret switch. Switch 3: The switch guarded by the Cyberdemon will lower the wall behind the Spider Mastermind on the southern path from the junction. Switch 4: Behind the one way teleporter hole near the exit, there should be a corridor leading to a switch. None of these secret switches, nor the surrounding sectors or the walkway to the secret exit, count towards the secrets tally. Secrets 1. After telefragging the spider mastermind at the beginning, there are several pillars leading to a platform guarded by a mancubus down below. Kill the mancubus, then jump down to the pillars and run onto the platform to get a BFG and ammo. 2. At the northwestern part of the map, there is an invulnerability sphere on a raised platform. To reach it, go into the building next to it, ride the lift, go around to the left, then walk off the edge to get the invulnerability sphere. 3. At the southern hallway, the wall to the right have 2 cross-shaped textures. Open it and it will lead you to a megasphere. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Category:Levels by name Category:Jonas Feragen levels Category:MAP15